Troy and Abed Make a Porno
by Rashaka
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: "Troy and Abed are in a relationship. This offers Abed the opportunity to explore a whole new array of classic entertainment tropes from adult videos."


This is my first explicit m/m fic, so any errors I humbly apologize for. This is also my first Troy/Abed fic. 

**Strong MATURE **rating!**  
**

**Anonymous Prompt:** "Troy and Abed are in a relationship. This offers Abed the opportunity to explore a whole new array of classic entertainment tropes from porn videos."

**Warnings:** _Role-play involving teacher/student with implied reluctance or dub-con._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Troy and Abed Make a Porno**

_An evening-only film series by Abed Nadir_

_1 - **After School Sex Chronicles**_

_._

"Explain again why I'm in detention?" says Troy while his best friend -slash- new boyfriend locks the door to the Greendale History classroom. On his way over, Abed stops to adjust the camera so it faces the professor's desk_ just so_. Troy adds, "I didn't get detention in school, I got trophies. Detention is for people who can't get trophies."

"It's your character," explains Abed. "Tim is a delinquent ne'er-do-well with an uncharacteristically diminutive name, and he acts out his aggression by flashing innocent girls in his high school class. Now he's in detention, because he needs to be taught a lesson in obedience by the Colorado State school system. But in reality he's going to be sexually manipulated by his professor until they both get off, thus teaching a young man that exposing himself leads to age-inappropriate but thrilling sexual encounters."

Troy hmms, and opens his script to double check. "Yeah, that's what you said this morning. Seems a little unlikely."

"It'll be hot," Abed promises, straightening his tie and checking that his slacks still looked neatly pleated. He was playing a teacher, after all. Troy watched him, and decided that his BFF was right: costumes were essential. Abed added, "Hot, hot hot."

"I think it makes more sense if the student is the star football player, and in a moment of triumph after winning a big game he confesses his love to his coach-teacher, and then they do it in the gym while a bunch of hot girls watch and cheer. And guys. Yeah...And no one's wearing shirts."

Abed set up the last of the light filters, moved the boom mic into position, and flicked the mounted camera to _ON_. "I told you finding extras would be a problem. You didn't believe me until you started reading the craigslist responses."

"They were so rude! All I wanted was a crowd of topless people to cheer me on while I have sex with my best friend."

"Your coach," corrected Abed, and he walked over to kiss Troy with practiced precision. "I think I may have a way to CGI the crowd for us, but that's next semester. Right now, you are Tim and I'm Mr. Rod Pound. Go sit in your desk, Tim."

"Okay, Teach," said Troy. He sprawled in the center front row desk, kicking his legs out like Jeff sometimes does and pulling out a candy cigarette. He made a big show of fake lighting it, then stuck in it his teeth to crunch loudly.

From the desk, Abed Rod Pound looked up from his imaginary report and said, "Tim, you aren't allowed to smoke or chew in detention. Also, your grades have suffered while you acted out your feelings of rage and insecurity on your classmates."

Troy glanced at his script. "Yo, what you gonna do about it? I'm too...gool for this? I mean, I'm too cool for this. Booyah."

In response, Abed stood from the desk and moved around it in what would only be described as a slink. It was Abed, but he didn't walk like Abed. He was suddenly too tall and tool fearsome to be Troy's roommate; this was Rod Pound, biracial Arithmetic teacher, standing right in front of Troy's desk and grabbing the collar of his lettered team jacket.

"You need to learn discipline, young man," said Abed/Rod Pound. "I won't take any more of your insolence."

"Whoa, Abed, you're really great at this," said Troy. "I've never felt this way about a teacher, except maybe one time when Mrs. Merkle yelled at me in art."

"Shut up! Did I give you permission to speak? This is detention!"

"Right," said Troy. "I mean, no. I mean, um, I'll shut up."

Abed let go of Troy's collar dismissively. "Stand up, Tim!" Troy stood up. "Now come over here by my desk. We're going to discuss what you did to end up in detention."

When he reached the desk, Abed used one hand to grab Troy's shoulder in a pincer grip, and spin him to face the desk, which was empty after the last class of the day left four hours before. Abed never usually touched Troy with anything but affectionate ease, except for the medium-grade punches to random body parts if they were playing Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Tango Quiz Day. Being roughly handled by Abed was new, and it helped Troy get into the fantasy.

"What do want to know, Mr. Pound?" he asked, trying to remember his line. Reciting this part from page two was distracting when his brain was already hurdling ahead to page three.

Abed braced Troy's hands on the desk, and pushed him forward until he was leaning forward, bottom up in the air. Then Abed pinched it, and Troy squeaked.

"Did you flash those girls in my class?"

"No," said Troy.

Abed, Mr. Pound, swung around Troy to grab him through his jeans. "You're lying, Tim. I know you flashed them because I saw you do it." He whispered the next line into Troy's ear. "I liked what I saw. I liked looking at your cock, sticking out of your PE shorts like that."

Troy wracked his brain for the next part of the script, but the feel of Abed's hand making circles on his dick, grinding the fabric of his jeans against his growing erection, was making him forget things. "I like that you liked it. But I'm not supposed to. I'm only supposed to like girls. Not my handsome teacher."

Abed's hand lifted from Troy's crotch, and he ran it over his co-star's arms and down his back, where he pinched again. "That's too bad, Tim," he said, adding a bit of drawl to his teacher voice. "If you'd said you liked it, I might have let you go. Now, you'll have to be punished. Undo your trousers."

"Mr. Pound..." said Troy, attempting to sound as pathetic as possible. "Maybe I shouldn't?"

"Do it!" Hastily, Troy unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down the zipper. "Now the underwear," commanded Abed.

Troy complied, now leaning over the professor's desk, with his bare cheeks facing his friend, braced on the desk, and his cock pointing up like a proud little student giving the Pledge of Sex Allegiance. Behind him, a metal zipper went _rrrrrrrrrpppp_ as it was lowered. Warm palms ran over his cheeks, massaging them and slowly pulling them apart with every caress.

"Do you see that packet?" Abed asked, still using his Mr. Pound voice. "Give it to me." Troy noticed that the desk wasn't completely bare after all, there was little sample of lube nearby.

He picked up, opened it with his teeth, and handed it to Abed. "Here, Mr. Pound. Is that for me?" he asked, trying to keep his growing excitement out of his voice. This was fun, a sort of fake innocence. It was like being surprised only he wasn't actually surprised, because he had read the script. Most of it! He'd read the sex parts, anyway. He wanted to be authentic for Abed's movie.

"You were a bad boy, Tim," said Mr. Pound's voice through Abed. "But you can still be a good student, so I want to be nice and let you be prepared for your punishment."

Troy moaned when Abed's middle finger, lubed up, pushed into his anus. "I don't like..uh...being punished! I didn't do, ergg, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes you did, just admit it," said Abed. "Come on, Tim, it's only going to hurt worse if you keep lying." He added another finger, and began to shove them roughly in and out, touching the rim of Troy's hole with his thumb in counterpoint. "You've been a _bad student_."

"Yes!" shrieked Troy, only half faking it. One hand pushing against the desk, the other was wrapped around his cock, yanking it in time to Mr. Pound's cruel fingers.

Troy started to babble, words gushing out in response to too much stimuli: "Oh my god, yes! I was so bad! I was a really terrible student, you have no idea. I stole my test answers from other kids, and I lied about my hamster eating my homework, and I checked out Mr. Grange's butt one time in Geometry, but only for a second!"

"And do you need to be punished?" said Abed, his voice rough and mean, not like Abed at all. It was easier, facing the other direction like this, for Troy to think of the person finger-fucking him as Mr. Pound, the fake Arithmetic teacher. Abed wasn't here, only Troy and the empty classroom and his teacher's long digits digging against his rectum.

"Yes!" shouted Troy. "I need to be disciplined. In the butt! Punish me right now in the butt, teacher!"

Abed's free arm pushed Troy forward while his fingers pulled out. There was moment where Troy knew blessed relief down there, and he began to relax, only to feel the thick head of Abed's cock, wet with pre-cum and lubricant, press against his hole. Troy moaned, wrapping his fist tighter around his own penis.

"You've been," said Abed as he pushed inside, "a very bad," push, "student." He sunk home, full inside Troy to the hilt. He pulled almost out again, as carefully controlled as an actual teacher trying to impart a lesson. "I'm punishing you, Tim," said, Abed, and thrust in again.

"Keep going," moaned Troy. "Punish me. Fuck me here in class, sir."

"What do you call me?" asked Abed, gripping Troy's thighs tight as he began to fuck him the way bad students who needed punishing should be fucked.

"Mr. Pound," gasped Troy, pushing back so Abed thrust deeper up his asshole. They were connected at the most sensitive point, and every move felt more amazing than anything else Troy had ever tried. He didn't care if the camera was on, or if they were using different names, or if this was all going to be in one of Abed's movies someday. Buttsex was amazing, Abed was amazing, and Troy wanted more. More, more more.

"Fuck me, Mr. Pound," he shouted. Abed fucked him then, pounding with almost robotic eagerness into Troy's backside. Troy felt every inch of himself pulled apart, violated, stretched to the max. His breathing sped up and he desperately tugged on his own cock, trying to keep rhythm with Abed's-his teachers-rough and furious pace. Soon Abed's clever fingers joined in, playing with Troy's balls one moment and gripping his cock the next.

Troy let himself be swept away by the sensation of a cock fucking in and out of his ass. When he tried to squeeze, to hold it in, Abed's dick only rammed him faster, rougher. They'd had sex several times before, but never with this level of aggression. Troy wondered if this was Abed doing this, or if it was Mr. Pound, the character in Abed's head. He hoped it was Abed, because Troy knew that in moments he was going to come so fucking hard right here on Professor Cornwallis's desk and when that happened he really, really wanted to be able to talk to Abed about it afterward.

"Louder!" snapped Abed, still in character.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" screamed Troy, trying to remember his script. It was nearly impossible to think about that stuff while Abed moved inside him, possessing him, but they weren't going to get to use this classroom again for weeks so they had to do it right the first time. "Fuck me, Mr. Pound. You're the hottest teacher, and all day in class I dreamed about you fucking me!"

"Fucking you where?"

"In my ass, just like this," Troy moaned, not really faking that part at all.

Abed spanked him on the butt cheek, twice, and asked, "Do you like your punishment?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to come inside you?"

"Yes, Abed, just do it! Just fucking come inside me!"

"Then you'll get what you deserve," said Abed, and gripped Troy's hips with both hands as he thrust over and over into his ass. Troy felt his best friend, roommate, and co-star shudder as he orgasmed, driving the last of his cum deep inside Troy. With his own dick already softening and his hand now covered in jizz, Troy moaned when Abed finally pulled out.

Both young men panted, leaning against the desk, still dressed except for their pants around their ankles. The lights from the camera were bright, irritating Troy's eyes until he had to blink away sun-spots. Abed leaned over, grabbed a paper towel roll from behind the desk, and handed it to Troy.

"We'll need to dub your voice for the last part," he said, wiping himself up. "It was quality performance, but you said my name."

"I did?" Troy frowned, a little put out that he'd messed up his lines. They'd gone so well in rehearsal, though admittedly there hadn't been any actual sex going on. Garret had threatened to quit otherwise, and they needed a third opinion on blocking and stage set-up.

"It was cool," said Abed. "I have to look at the footage to be sure, but it might have made my reaction more authentic."

"Oh," said Troy. "Awesome."


End file.
